Isn't it Obvious?
by Vixyfox
Summary: When Axel finds Roxas in the showers after school one day, it unfolds a series of events that neither can deny they wanted.


Dedicated to meh friend Heather Sellsss...who tis **_awsome_**

* * *

Blue eyes peeked around the corner of the locker room, looking around the room carefully. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw no one there, finally entering the room without worry or anxiety. Roxas quickly went over to his locker, undressing himself quickly and throwing all the clothes into the locker as he got his towel out, readily heading for the showers, still slick from when they other boys had used it before they left.

He hated having gym last block of the day. But at least he could wait for everyone else to leave before taking his shower and not have to worry about being late for his next class. But more than having gym last block, he hated having gym itself. It always made him embarrassed to have to wear the uniform that seemed to make his form look even scragglier than it already was.

A shiver ran down his spine as he turned on the water, the liquid cold from the other boys having used it all up. Oh well, he shrugged his shoulders before stepping in, letting out a tiny squeak as the water poured down onto his head, drops trailing down his back to drip onto the floor and into the drain at the bottom of the shower stall.

Deciding he'd rather get this over with quickly and get home, he took the soap from off the wall and began to quickly wash himself, staring off into space now. He blinked in surprise as he felt the soap slip from his hands and drop onto the floor, a soft 'thud' making itself heard throughout the almost empty room.

He bent over, picking the object up quickly, body stiffening as he felt a hand now running down his spine, just barely stopping above his ass. He let out a scream, jumping up and spinning around, backing up against the wall in fright. A glare soon appeared on his face, the thing not even seeming to affect the red head that stood before him. "Axel! What are you doing here?!" he cried out, hands fisting against the wall.

Axel only smirked at him, his skin just as wet as Roxas's. "Aw, aren't you happy to see me Roxas?" he asked innocently, the blonde's eyes widening as he realized Axel was just as naked as him. Standing not too far away from him. In an empty locker room. In the same shower stall.

"No! Get out you bastard!" he cried, arms flailing wildly as he desperately tried to push Axel of the small area, his arms not strong enough to do the deed. "Damn it! Get out!" he cried in frustrated when he couldn't force the other male out. A yelp of surprise left him as Axel suddenly spun around, arms pinning Roxas's own above his head against the wall.

"Now now, no need for such language Roxy." He said, smirk on his face as he stared at the younger before him. Roxas only glared at him in turn, struggling against his grip as he tried his best to escape from him. Axel's free hand soon began to run down the blonde's chest, finger's grazing over the slightly tan skin, Roxas biting his lip to keep from making any sudden noises.

Finally, he spoke, unwilling to let the silence continue on and let the other roam his body any longer. "Axel, what do you want? Can't you just leave me alone! You know I hate taking showers when anyone else is around!" he cried out, eyes now pleading with the red head.

Red strands swayed slightly as he shook his head, smirk on his face once more. "Yeah, I know." He said, hand still trailing down his chest, pausing right above his lower anatomy before coming back up, hand now taking Roxas's chin and making the boy stare at him instead of trying to move his eyes to the ground.

"You…know? Then why can't you leave me alone?" he asked, voice now partially a growl as he stared at the other before him.

"That'd be too…boring." He said, shockingly green eyes staring into pools of blue. Roxas cringed back, noticing some unknown emotion in them, and from the looks of it, he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Too boring? God damn it Axel! Why do I have to be part of your entertainment? You're a fucking bastard!" he cried out, clenching his jaw shut after he spoke. He didn't like the look on Axel's face as he stared at him, jumping slightly as he felt his free hand glide back down his chest, trailing off to the side and lightly running his fingers over one of his nipples.

He withheld a noise from escaping his lips, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. "Because Roxas, I love seeing your reactions to anything I do." He said before leaning in close to him, lips barely touching his own before pulling back, another smirk appearing on his face at the shocked look that replaced Roxas's glare.

Slowly, Axel leaned in closer once more, pressing his lips harder against the other's this time, Roxas not responding for several minutes. Becoming a little peeved about this, he ran his tongue across Roxas's lips, asking the blond for entrance. A growl emitted from his lips when he was denied across, bringing a hand up to Roxas's chin and forcefully opening his mouth, his tongue now sweeping through the wet cavern.

A smirk played on his lips as he heard a soft moan escape Roxas's mouth. He was trying so hard not to let him know he was enjoying this. But your efforts don't always work. He slowly pulled away from the blonde, tongue licking his lips, savoring the taste. His eyes roamed over Roxas's flushed face, cupping the younger's cheek, allowing his thumb to caress his now swollen lips.

The blonde looked absolutely delicious. With his wet blonde hair sticking to his tan, round face, blue eyes shut, light pink running along his cheeks, soft lips parted the slightest bit as he panted. Gorgeous. Axel now leaned in once more, lips grazing the shell of Roxas's ear before his teeth took in the lobe. "So tell me Roxas, do you still want me to go away?" he asked him, his right hand running down the blonde's side as he continued to work on the boy's ear.

A shiver ran down his spine, unable to speak. He was too afraid he'd let out another moan and completely give into him. Of course, with the way Axel was now biting and sucking at his neck and his free hand tracing small paths on his abdomen, he was finding it harder by the second. Taking a chance, he opened his mouth, meaning to tell the red head to leave him alone.

Instead, a moan escaped him, inwardly cursing himself for making such a noise for Axel to hear. A dark blush spread across his cheeks as his molester looked up at him, a smirk on his face. A squeak now left his lips as Axel's hand traveled lower, cupping his newly formed erection none too softly, eliciting another moan from the blonde.

"A-Axel, stop." He said, trying his best to control his voice, not quite successful.

"But why? You don't exactly sound like you want me to stop. In fact, you sound as if…" he trailed off, hand now wrapping around the shaft, running one of his fingers of the tip of it to gain another moan from Roxas. "You're enjoying it." He finished off, slowly slinking his body down until his face was level with the blonde's erection.

His tongue flickered out over the head, Roxas's breath hitching in his throat. The boy hadn't even realized that Axel had let go of his hands, giving him the chance to push the red head away as he had claimed he wanted to earlier. Axel slowly, teasingly, took in the head, tongue playing with the slit of it before taking in more, not stopping until the erection had hit the back of his throat. Amazing the red head could do such a thing without practice.

He began to bob his head, going at a slow nice pace, loving the small whimpers that sounded from the blonde's pink, parted lips. As he bobbed his head away from the younger's body, he began to suck, sending chills down Roxas's spine. "Oh god…Axel…" he moaned out, hands finding their way to the fiery red hair, fingers tangling in it quickly.

Hazy blue eyes could only stare at the taller boy kneeling before him, a loud gasp escaping him as Axel gave a particularly hard suck, tongue running along the shaft sensually as Roxas's body began to tremble. He knew he was close. He could feel it.

Axel, sensing this, began to quicken his pace, a smirk playing across his lips as he heard his name called out before a white, creamy liquid was released into his mouth. He swallowed the substance, slowly pulling away, his tongue wrapping around the shaft to clean it before he pulled away entirely.

The blonde panted heavily, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Axel slink back up before a soft kiss was planted on his lips. He felt a tongue slip out of parted lips, licking at his own, slowly coaxing him to open his mouth. After several minutes of this, Axel was finally granted access, tongue sweeping through Roxas's warm cavern.

Roxas pushed the other away slightly, a look of distaste on his face. "It tastes weird. How can you swallow that?" he questioned, blue eyes staring up at him curiously as he asked him this.

Axel only smirked in response before giving him another light kiss and turning away, leaving Roxas alone in the shower stall. He stared after him, confused for a moment before he heard shuffling and a locker shutting. Thinking nothing of it, he heaved a sigh and turned back to the shower knob, turning it off and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist before heading back to the locker area, surprised to see Axel wasn't there.

He shrugged his shoulders, now putting in his lock combination, pulling it off as he heard a small click. He opened his locker, mouth falling open as he saw nothing in it except for a large, over sized coat, a loud growl escaping him. "Axel you bastard!" he cried out, angrily picking up the coat from his locker and looking it over.

"That bastard, he really wants me to kill him doesn't he?" he growled as he slowly began to slip it on, the sleeves too long for his arms and covering up his hands as the bottom of it cut off at his knees. "I really am going to kill him." He growled out once more. After all, it was highly uncomfortable to have to walk around in an over sized zippered hoodie without anything underneath now wasn't it?

He slammed his locker shut, the sound echoing throughout the room as he stormed out, knowing exactly where to find the little prankster who stole his clothes. He exited the school, uncaring of the strange looks he received from several passerbies' as he stomped down the street, eyes fixed in an angry glare as he continued onward towards Axel's house.

Ignoring the fact that there were several cars in Axel's driveway, he made his way to the porch, pounding on the door as hard as he could. "Axel you asshole! Give me back my clothes!" he cried out, arms crossing over his chest now as he waited for someone to answer to the door. He launched another punch at the door in frustration when it seemed no one was going to answer it only to miss it as it swung open, fist connecting with the red head's face.

He gave a gasp of surprise, watching as the older brought a hand up to his cheek, rubbing it in pain. "Geez Roxy, if I had known you were going to be that angry about it, I wouldn't have done it." He said, a playful smirk on his face as his eyes grazed over the coat clad blonde before him. "But if I do say so myself, you look rather sexy in that jacket. You can have it if you want. I wouldn't mind." He said, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him as he did so.

Roxas growled now, stomping his foot down. "Axel, all I want are my clothes back you bastard! Now give them!" he cried, getting even more frustrated with the red head before him.

"Sorry Rox, no can do. I've guests I have to get back to and I doubt you'd want to go into a room full of people in just that one jacket." he said before another smirk slid onto his face. "Unless...you want to climb the tree by my window and get in. I could meet you up there. But...there's a price you'll have to pay." he said, his eyes glimmering at the blonde.

Roxas was quiet for a moment, arms folded across his chest. "What kind of price?" he asked him, cocking his head to the side. He didn't very much like the look in Axel's eyes but he wanted his clothes. He couldn't just go home and tell his parents that some guy at school molested him and stole his clothes. They would immediately make him change schools. He hated how paranoid his parents got. But he guessed being molested _is_ a good reason to change schools.

"Just go up there. I'll herd these guys out of here as soon as possible and I'll meet you up there. If you want, you can just call your mom and tell her you're spending the night. I doubt you'll want to move after I'm done with you." he said, smirking at the look that crossed the blonde's face at this, turning and going back inside to try to get his friends out.

He watched the door shut for a minute before sighing in annoyance and making his way over to the tree in front of Axel's window, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows and beginning to climb. He didn't have any problems climbing it. He had done this millions of times when he was upset over his parents and had come over to Axel's house. But this time...he didn't actually want to be there. Something didn't feel right.

He grunted slightly as he lifted up the window, slipping inside and closing it again. Blue eyes scanned the room, wanting to see if he could find his clothes sitting somewhere in it so he could take them and leave. He groaned in frustration when he could find them, now plopping himself on the bed to wait for Axel.

It wasn't long before he heard cars starting up and leaving, moments later the host of his lovely situation appearing in the doorway of his room. He jumped in surprise as something was thrown at him, catching it clumsily. "Call you mom." he said, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

Roxas glared at him before beginning to dial his number, holding the phone up to his ear. He sighed as it began to ring, hearing his mother's voice on the other side as she picked up. "Hello?" she asked, Roxas turning away from Axel at this point.

"Hey mom, it's me. I'm spending the night at Axel's tonight."

"But Roxas sweetie, I thought we agree that I had to have at least a day's notice before you could spend the night at someone's house."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I promise no more last minute sleepovers after this."

A sigh could be heard on the other line before she spoke again. "Fine, as long as you stick with your promise. If you don't, I'm grounding you for a month." she spoke, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Thanks mom. Bye." he said before hanging up the phone and throwing it back at Axel who caught it easily. "Thanks to you, I almost got in trouble. Thanks a lot." he said, glaring at him.

"Hey, I can't help that your mom got annoyed. Besides, this night has been long overdue." he said as he tossed his phone to the side, now slowly advancing on Roxas. Blue eyes blinked at him, now beginning to scoot back on the bed, head tilting to the side, afraid of what he had meant.

"A-Axel, what do you mean?" he asked him, squeaking as his back hit the head board of Axel's bed. Axel frowned now, slipping onto the bed and reaching Roxas, hands on the wall on either side of his head.

"You know what I mean Roxas." he spoke, eyes flashing slightly. "You know how I feel about you. And you've been ignoring my advances. And..." he said, lips now on the other's lobe, nibbling against it lightly as Roxas's eyes widened, hands fisting inside the material of his over sized jacket. "I know you like me Roxas. Everyone around school can tell. The way you blush whenever we accidentally touch...the way you seem to glance over at me during class...everyone knows."

He blinked in surprise. Had it been that obvious? After all, he had tried his hardest to keep it secret but apparently he was doing it all wrong. "Y-You mean you noticed it?" he asked him, blushing now for his stutter.

"How could I not? The object of my affection is secretly...well...not really secretly, in love with me. And I feel the same way." he said, nuzzling Roxas's neck lightly now. The blonde haired boy slowly relaxed, bringing his hands up, fingers tangling lightly in Axel's hair as he nuzzled him back. "I love you Roxas."

A smile made it's way onto his face, fingers tightening their grip in the red locks. "I love you too Axel." he said, surprised as he suddenly felt lips on his own, finding himself returning the kiss almost immediately. He didn't even realize his arms wrapping around Axel's neck as he felt the other pressing against his lips harder, starting to deepen their kiss.

Axel's tongue soon came out, licking across Roxas's lips, begging for entrance. A smirk made it's way onto his face as his silent request was granted, tongue now slipping in and going over every little piece of Roxas's mouth it could reach. A small moan was heard as he did this, now bringing his hands to cup the blonde's face, continuing to devour him.

After several more minutes, Axel pulled away, both boys panting heavily, gasping for air as they sat there, Roxas's skimpily covered body pushed back against the head board of the bed, Axel straddling his waist as his hands continued to cup Roxas's flushed face, blue eyes staying closed as they sat there.

Axel leaned forward now, tongue licking Roxas's lips before moving down to his neck, lips nibbling lightly at it as his tongue licked every so often, Roxas moaning once again. His fingers tangled in that red, fiery hair, tugging at it lightly as his eyes shut even tighter, feeling a hand creep up his leg now, moving up his body until it was holding onto his chin, feeling lips on his own yet again.

After a moment more of this, he felt the red head pull away, now nuzzling his neck lightly where he had made marks, allowing everyone to know that Roxas was his and his alone. "Alright, let's go to sleep now. I promise to give your clothes back in the morning but for now, I want you to wear that jacket. You look absolutely scrumptious in it." he said, kissing his lips lightly once more before climbing off the blonde, pulling him down so they were both laying, Roxas's back against the red head's chest.

Roxas, for this once, allowed his blush to remain on his face, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He closed his eyes now, blue hues now hidden from sight as he slowly fell asleep, Axel tightening his arms around him happily.

* * *

Roxas side stepped two young children as they ran by him, laughter filling the air as one tried to catch up with the other, now looking up at the crowd gathered around the track. He quickly made his way over to the sidelines marked off by blue ropes.

He looked out, seeing a group of bicyclists rounding the corner of the track, on their last lap. "Whew...I made it in time." he said, smiling as he saw who led the pack. Happily, he began to cheer for the red head, seeing a small smirk on his face as the group passed by him.

He hoped Axel hadn't noticed that he was late to his race.After all, it wasn't his fault that his mother decided to go on a rampage about how the house was just a mess and that he better clean his room or else he couldn't go anywhere. Man, she could be a monster at times. He sometimes like to think of her as Medusa when she was really angry.

She would give the person that made her angry the most vicious glare that he'd ever seen and make anyone flinch before freezing on the spot. As times, it was funny to watch, especially when she yelled at his principal for writing him up just because he had a little accident being caught in the bathroom...by Axel...again. Though, he felt bad that Axel got a write up and then was suspended for two weeks.

A yelled loudly as Axel crossed the finish line, first place as he had always bragged he would be. He watched as the red head climbed off his bike, as did all the others and was given a small gold medal, waving happily to the many bicycle racing fans that had shown up.

Roxas's eyes couldn't help but look up and down his boyfriend's body when he wore those tight spandex shorts and his tight shirt that was fitted to deal with wind resistance. He blinked as he suddenly saw the man coming closer, a blush on his cheeks now as he stopped in front of him hands on his hips, a smirk on his lips.

"And where were you the entire first half of the race?" he asked him, leaning forward so their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"I-I'm sorry, my mom suddenly decided this morning that the house was a mess and made me help her clean it! She said if I didn't then I wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere!" he said, leaning back some.

"And what time did you start?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Around nine this morning...?" he said, laughing nervously.

"So it took you over three hours to clean your house and get here? Come on Roxas, you missed the entire first half of the race! The only part you saw was when I won!" he said, a pout on the older's face now.

"But isn't it the most important part of the race? Just be glad I could come at all!" he cried out, now crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Axel said, a small sigh leaving his lips as he reached out, bringing the blonde into an embrace and kissing his lips lightly, smiling at him. "I'm glad you showed up. I was getting a bit worried there when I didn't see the entire first half. I thought you got into a terrible crash and was in the hospital dying."

"Oh, gee, thanks Axel. I'm glad you can so easily think I'm dying in the hospital. I love you too." he said, pouting now as he looked up at him, Axel unable to resist that jutted out lip, taking it into his teeth. He slowly pulled away, letting the lip slide out of his teeth slowly, a small 'pop' sounding as he completely let it go, leaving Roxas with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"A-Axel!" he cried out, his voice squeaking slightly as he said this, making several members of the crowd look their way. "Um...can we just leave now? I'm not really comfortable in public." he said, looking up at him.

He leaned back slightly as he noticed a cat-like grin on Axel's features, now trying to escape from his arms. "Aw, Roxy, what's wrong? It's not like I'd do anything you wouldn't like." he said, grinning still as he practically threw the blonde over his shoulder, humming to himself. "To the car!" he cried out, smiling happily as he carried him to the car, setting him down only once they had reached the passengers side. "Come on, get in." he said, standing there so as not to let his little boyfriend escape.

The ride home was silent, Roxas pouting the entire time from having been embarressed in front of a whole crowd of people he didn't know when Axel carried him off. Axel tried to cheer the boy up, sighing we he couldn't do so right away, soon another grin spreading on his face. "Alright then, I know what would cheer you up." he said, finally parking in his driveway, his parents gone on a trip for work.

"Come on, I have ice cream inside." he said, climbing out and making sure Roxas was following him as he made his way into kitchen, getting down two bowls and the ice cream out of the fridge, fixing them two scoops each and giving them a spoon.

Roxas smiled, taking a spoonfull of ice cream and slinging it at the other, hitting him smack dab in the middle, laughing now ringing in the air. "And that's what you get for embarressing me in front of all those people. You're right, you really do know how to make me feel better." he said, grinning before he felt a cold substance hit his collarbone, sliding down the white tank top he was wearing.

He took his bowl, walking over to the other and pulling his pants, dumping it inside, the notion effectively stopping the red head's laughing. "Roxas! You're going to get it now!" he cried out, a chase persueing around the kitchen before Axel tackled the blonde to the ground, looking down at the panting and over heated blonde before him.

He leaned down, now connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss, Roxas surprised at the notion. Where did this come from? Without another thought in his head, he returned the kiss, arms wrapping around the red head's neck as a small moan left his lips when Axel's tongue forced it's way into his mouth, exploring over the warm cavern he was so familiar with.

He soon moved down to his neck, nipping, sucking, licking where ever his mouth could reach, Roxas now tangeling his hands in the other's hair, moans continueing to leave his lips. He let oiut a surprised squeak as he suddenly felt hips grinding against his own, only initiating even more moans to leave his lips, trying his hardest to keep his body from shaking.

He shivered as Axel's hands suddenly became frisky, traveling under his shirt, pushing it up until it was over the blonde's head, fingers now running along Roxas's heated skin. He moved his mouth down, taking in one of the pink buds, the nipple becoming erect as soon as Roxas felt Axel's mouth on it as he sucked and licked at it, soon moving to the other to do the same treatment.

Soon, his tongue licked a trail downwards, stopping at Roxas's pants before using his teeth to unbutton them and unzip the zipper slowly, Roxas's eyes glazed over as he stared at him, eyes begging for him to move faster. He complied, now pulling his pants off, his boxers going along with it before he pulled away, removing his own, ice cream soaked clothes. He scooped up some of the already melted ice cream, coating his fingers in it as he began to stretch the blonde, Roxas crying out as he felt this.

"A-Axel, please..." he moaned out, wanting him to go faster. He nodded his head, now adding another finger as he wiggled them around, scissoring and stretching him the best he could with as fast as the blonde wanted him to move. Finally, he added the last finger, now pumping them in and out, eyes watching the delicious scene before him.

Roxas was flushed and panting, hands fisting themselves against the floor of the kitchen. His cock arched up gracefully, begging to be touched as blue hazy eyes stared up at him, Axel unable to take it any longer. He coated his erection in ice cream, the substance soon turning sticky.

He placed himself at the boy's entrance, slowly easing in, watching his face to make sure he didn't hurt him too much. AFter several minutes of harsh panting, Roxas finally opened his eyes, looking up at him. "G-Go." he said. As soon as the word left his lips, Axel moved his hips, making sure to go at a slow pace at first.

After a while, he began to move faster, enjoying the moans leaving Roxas's lips as he continued, smirking as Roxas screamed his name, now aiming for his prostate. He continued on, pounding into him and making him crying out, surprised when Roxas came, white seed landing on their chest.

It wasn't much longer until he came as well, pulling out and laying beside the younger, kissing the top of his head lightly. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you too Axel."

* * *

Sorry for the rushed lemon at the end. The bell is about to ring in class so I had to, sorry. I'll sumbit a better one later. Review please!


End file.
